Nauglamír
by fanged geranium
Summary: Orodreth performs his first duty as King of Nargothrond.


_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work._

_**Author's note**: This is based on an idea from the earlier Quenta Silmarillion, in which Orodreth, Angrod and Aegnor were the particular friends of Celegorm and Curufin. At that stage in Tolkien's writing those three went with Fëanor and sons in the ships to Middle-earth. _

**Nauglamír**

"The Nauglamír," said Curufin, holding the necklace up to the light. "Beautiful, is it not?"

"Exquisite," replied Orodreth, "but it was yet more fair when it encircled my brother's neck."

"As it will be again when you wear it, cousin," said Celegorm. He took the Nauglamír from his brother's hand, and fastened it about Orodreth's throat. "Now you are fit to be a king."

"Why did you do it?" asked Orodreth, "Why did you send Felagund away, almost alone?"

"It was a foolish errand," said Celegorm, "The armies of the Golodhrim and Thindar combined cannot stand against the might of Angband. Our realms have fallen and the siege is broken. There is no hope, and even if Beren succeeded, the Silmaril belongs to my brothers and me, not to Thingol."

"Almost all the people of this city supported our cause," said Curufin.

"But the people are fickle," said Orodreth, "and I must prove false too. I can no longer be your friend, in appearance or reality, for I will not share your fate, and those ties that bound us of old are broken. It may be that when we meet again, my brothers Angrod and Aegnor and you and I, in the Halls of Mandos, we will be able to restore that which once was. I am sorry it must be like this."

"I am not," said Celegorm, "We have sworn, and not lightly, and for this we are pursued by our oath. There was no conceivable way that my brother and I could have responded any differently to Felagund's quest."

"I know," said Orodreth, "Just as there is no way I can alter my decision now. If I did I would not be the man I am. Come with me, out into the city, and we will resolve this matter before the whole of Nargothrond."

The three stepped out into the largest of the caves, onto a dais that Orodreth had ordered placed in that exact spot. Curufin smiled slightly, but Celegorm looked grimly at the assembled crowd.

"People of Nargothrond," said Orodreth, his voice loud and calm, betraying nothing of his feelings. "You wish to slay those who are responsible for the death of Felagund, the finest and most noble of us, and our true king." The crowd cheered, and some spat in the direction of Celegorm and Curufin. "But I say to you that it is you yourselves who bear the blame," Orodreth continued, and the people fell silent. "Did you not turn your hearts to these sons of Fëanor in Felagund's hour of need? Did you not stand by as he went to his death? I will not dirty my hands with the blood of these two, though they will find neither bread nor rest in this realm."

A murmuring began in the crowd, growing slowly to a deafening roar of rage. Orodreth wondered if their discontent was so great that he would find himself expelled from the city along with his kinsmen. "Remember the curse of Mandos! Would you now bind its constraints closer about us; we whose swords at least are yet clean? A great evil follows these two, pursuing them wherever they may go, and if we were to murder them to assuage our own guilt, that evil would stay among us, abiding until our final destruction at its hands!" He sensed the mood changing, the air becoming clearer as he spoke, a darkness lifting.

"Banish them!" called a voice, and the crowd took up the chant.

"Begone, slayers of kin," said Orodreth, turning to Celegorm and Curufin. "Take with you any who will still follow. Should you ever ask for my aid in any of your endeavours I will shut my ears to your cries. There shall be no friendship between Nargothrond and the sons of Fëanor hereafter; this I swear on the green grave of Felagund, my kinsman."

"Let it be so!" said Celegorm, and Curufin smiled. The brothers walked from the dais, pride and arrogance still apparent in their every movement, and left the city swiftly on horseback, Huan the Hound their only companion.

Orodreth raised his hand in what was to be a gesture of parting, then realised that it was inappropriate to bid farewell to those he had banished from his city, and moved his hand to touch the Nauglamír instead.


End file.
